Wood working and joining two pieces of wood together is old and well known in the art. Various methods of joining two pieces of wood together have been developed, as has various devices to speed the assembly process and improve the accuracy and precision of joinery.
One such method of joining two pieces of wood is known as a dovetail joint. While dove tail joints are popular, provide a strong and durable connection, and work well in various applications, such as joining two pieces of wood at a 90 degree corner, dove tail joints have their disadvantages. Namely, dovetail joints are difficult to form and are unforgiving if cuts are made inaccurately. In addition, dovetail joints require complicated and expensive tooling and machinery to create and a substantial amount of practice and skill to perfect.
Another such method of joining two pieces of wood is known as pocket hole joinery which involves joining boards by inserting a fastener at an angle through the edge of one board into the other. Various pocket hole jigs have been developed to form pocket hole joints. One such device is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,937 entitled “Adjustable Holding Device” with the first named inventor Craig A. Sommerfeld, issued on Nov. 19, 2002 and commonly owned by Applicant and incorporated by reference herein.
Pocket hole joints are commonly used for face frames, cabinet boxes, leg-to-rail joinery in chairs and tables, among countless other applications. While pocket hole joints provide certain advantages, they have too have their deficiencies. Namely, pocket hole joints while being very good for joining two pieces of wood at 90 degrees, pocket hole joints are not as well suited when the two pieces of wood are joined at angles other than perpendicular. In addition, some applications do not allow for an elongated fastener to be used and as such a pocket hole joint is inapplicable. In addition, in some applications, the appearance of a pocket hole joint is visually unacceptable and therefore in these applications a pocket hole joint cannot be used.
Therefore, for the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for an improved method of joining two pieces of wood together, as well as an improved jig for forming this new type of joint.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide an improved method of joining two pieces of wood together, as well as an improved jig for forming this new type of joint that improves upon the present state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of joining two pieces of wood together, as well as an improved jig for forming this new type of joint that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of joining two pieces of wood together, as well as an improved jig for forming this new type of joint that has a simple design.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of joining two pieces of wood together, as well as an improved jig for forming this new type of joint that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of joining two pieces of wood together, as well as an improved jig for forming this new type of that forms a joint that provides forces that help to pull the joined pieces of wood together.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of joining two pieces of wood together, as well as an improved jig for forming this new type of joint that provides an aesthetically pleasing joint.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of joining two pieces of wood together, as well as an improved jig for forming this new type of joint that is unique.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of joining two pieces of wood together, as well as an improved jig for forming this new type of joint that is robust.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of joining two pieces of wood together, as well as an improved jig for forming this new type of joint that is forgiving in nature.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of joining two pieces of wood together, as well as an improved jig for forming this new type of joint that can be easily formed in workpieces that join at an angle, other than perpendicular.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of joining two pieces of wood together, as well as an improved jig for forming this new type of that can be used on workpieces having a broad range of thicknesses.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of joining two pieces of wood together, as well as an improved jig for forming this new type of joint that is durable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of joining two pieces of wood together, as well as an improved jig for forming this new type of joint that has a long useful life.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of joining two pieces of wood together, as well as an improved jig for forming this new type of joint that can be used by beginners through experts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of joining two pieces of wood together, as well as an improved jig for forming this new type of joint that is enjoyable to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of joining two pieces of wood together, as well as an improved jig for forming this new type of joint that provides a unique finished appearance.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.